


It has always been you

by skylineWatcher



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Comforting, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Sobbing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylineWatcher/pseuds/skylineWatcher
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are in their 7th year and deeply in love with each other.





	1. Albus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Both Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter are created and owned by JK Rowling and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter.

Albus knows that the feelings he carries for his best friend weren’t right.

He doesn’t know when it happened. It was just suddenly there. He tried to ignore them. Shut them up. Forget them. However, it just got worse and worse over the years. He plays this game for 3 years now and everyday it hurts more.

Seeing Scorpius laugh with Rose or other Girls. Seeing him grow up and get more and more handsome. Seeing him laugh, cry and smile. Soon they´ll finish Hogwarts. Soon Scorpius´ll get a beautiful wife and small offsprings. It hurts incredibly thinking about it.

Albus knows he had to move on, but how could he? He loved everything about Scorpius. He loved all these little things nobody ever notices. He loved how Scorpius´ long, pale fingers wrapped around books or mugs. He loved how his lips slightly move when he reads. He loved how elegant he moved his whole body.

Albus knows he should stop thinking like this about his best mate. And Albus knows he should stop imagine how it would be like kissing those soft lips. Because it will never happen. Never. And still, Albus watches Scorpius when he sleeps. Like he does now.

The dorm is already empty, everyone was off to breakfast, but Albus couldn’t bear waking Scorpius. He looks so peacefully, delighted and vulnerable. Albus´ love for this boy overwhelmed him. He wanted to protect him at all costs and let nothing hurt him again, because this boy is always so kind to everyone although he already went through so much pain.

Albus wanted to kiss Scorpius so bad. He couldn’t stand this longing anymore and all of a sudden Scorpius´ lips are less than an inch away from Albus´.

Just in this moment Scorpius slowly opens his eyes, Albus, now aware of what he was going to do, abruptly turns around and storms out of the dorm.

 _Why can’t you control your stupid actions_ , he screams in his head, _why are you so weak_. _It isn’t even this hard, just stupid feelings, you fool_.

Eventually he stopped running, feeling the tears streaming down his face and breathing hard, in the next bathroom he starts sobbing. His body is shaking uncontrollably and there are this voices in his head again. _You’re such a weak fool, Albus Potter. Cant stand a little pain without sobbing like a toddler._


	2. Scorpius

Scorpius awakes when he felt a soft breath on his face. But as soon as he could see Albus´ close face the boy quickly stormed out of the dorm.

He sleepy asked himself what had happened, had he kissed Albus? No, that is nonsense he had slept until now. But.. Oh no. No way, this can’t be true. He had this one dream again where he tells Albus what he feels for him and everything turns out fine and perfect. But what if Scorpius had talked in his sleep and what if Albus had listened? What if Albus thinks that Scorpius is disgusting?

Scorpius, now wide awake, walks nervously trough the dorm and panics. What should he do now? Should he run after Albus? But where did he go? Besides, what if Albus never wants to talk or even see Scorpius again? What if Scorpius is going to loose his only friend?

He definitely has to calm down now, because imagine all those things is not very helpful.

For Merlins sake, everything went on so well, he built up this perfect wall with Rose and she even started to like him. Its not like Scorpius wants to use or hurt her, since he likes her in some way, too. She’s clever, nice and without a doubt beautiful.

However his feelings toward Albus are.. yeah what are they? Scorpius can’t put it into words, because no matter how many books he reads, he´ll never be good with words. But he always wants to be around Albus, when Albus isn’t there there´s this strange hole, which nothing else can fill, in which nothing else fits.

When Albus is around it feels warm and comfortable like home, like it felt when he was a little kid in his mothers arms. Nothing can hurt him there because he’s safe.

When Albus smiles he’s green eyes light up like the garden at the manor does in spring. There’ll be these dimples on his cheeks. Two on his right and one on his left cheek. Albus´smile feels like pleasant warm sunshine in Scorpius´ body. It spreads from his chest like electric rays through his arms, legs, belly and other parts where it shouldn’t have any affect on.

When Albus laughs everything else seems to slow down. Scorpius can’t think about anything else, just Albus´ wonderful laugh.

When Albus talks about things that fascinate him he’ll gesticulate energetic with his arms and hands, he´ll raise his voice and smile his absolutely beautiful Albus-smile.

Scorpius loved all this so much he can’t put it into words. He has to talk to him, he can’t endure the feeling of not knowing anything.

So Scorpius tosses over his school robes, brushes his teeth and storms out of the dorm. Without any idea where Albus could be Scorpius checks the places the two of them use to hang out. But nowhere he chases he finds his friend.

The blond haired boy is breathing hard from sprinting trough the castle. Unfortunately he’s running out of spots to look for his friend and fighting the panic crawling up his throat. Where could he be? Where could he be? Scorpius questioning himself again and again. Come on, you should know this. But theres nothing left in his head except the anxious thoughts.

When Scorpius comes across a bathroom he hears a quiet whimper. He abruptly stops and listens. Could that be Albus? Another whimper. Could that really be him? Slowly Scorpius walks towards the door. He hears a suppressed sob and another. But why would Albus cry this painful? His chest thightens hurtfully imaging Albus sobbing. Scorpius inhales deeply, pushes the door open and steps slowly into the room. Indeed, there is Albus leaning on a wall, covering his eyes with his hands and shaking because of his hard sobbing.

Scorpius stands there, shocked, and whispers softly “Al?“


	3. Albus and Scorpius

When Albus notices Scorpius he can’t decide whether to pull himself together or just tell him about his hidden feelings.

So he stands there frightened, staring at Scorpius and trying to wipe away the tears, which are still escaping his eyes. He doesn´t want to cry like this in front of his best friend. He doesn’t want to cry like this in front of anyone or even at all. Thats just so pathetic.

He tries to calm himself down, inhale and exhale slowly, however, there only coming more and more sobs out of his mouth. Merlin, it hurts so bad standing in front of Scorpius like a total mess, feeling his best friends anxious and helpless gaze on him. _Pull yourself together now, Albus Potter. Stop this pitiful mess. Control yourself._ Albus tried so hard to stand up straight and stop howling.

Finally, after standing there and staring at Albus like an Idiot, Scorpius slowly takes the last steps towards him and pulls him gently in a hug. The blond haired boy softly strokes the back of his best friend while whispering calming things in Albus ear. Or what he assumed to be calming because his mother used to tell him when he was upset.

At first Albus doesn´t know what to do or where to put his arms, but after a few seconds of shock Albus wraps his arms around Scorpius and collapses onto him. Scorpius holds Albus tight, tries to hold his shaking body and fight back his own tears, because he had never seen Albus this shattered before and never knew it´ll hurt so extremely.

He loves this boy so much and doesn’t want anything to hurt him ever again, but right now, something does really sadden him and Scorpius has no idea what or whom it could be. There is this tiny spot of blame which spreads out rapidly trough hid body, he can’t help blaming himself for not keeping an eye on his best friend, because he was to distracted with his own stupid problems.

And theres this immortal pain in his chest that makes it hard for him to breathe. He can’t describe that a pain, it just feels like its pulling his heart apart, longing for Albus in a way it is not right.

After a few minuets Albus calms down, the sobbing has ended and his eyes are red from crying. He lifts his head and looks Scorpius in the eye “I… I’m sorry…“ , he stutters “I didn’t meant to..“, but Scorpius cuts him of with a soft “ssh“, he lifts his hand and places them carefully an Albus´ cheeks “It is okay. I care so much for you.“, he wipes the last tears with his thumbs away while looking deeply into Albus´ eyes. His bright green eyes which are usually shining with maliciousness. He never had the opportunity to look at them this close before and although he knew how beautiful they are he was amazed by the plenty of colours that hid in them.

Slowly his gaze wandered down to Albus´ lips. They looked rough but at the same time so soft and were red from crying.

Their faces were only a few inches away and they could see every detail of each others faces. And they did. They looked at each other like they never did before and at once knew that it wasn’t a shame to be in love with each other.

So they calmly leaned in and when their lips softly brushed, Scorpius slightly opened his mouth and kissed Albus. It was gentle and it was lazy and above all it was loving. It felt so right and normal, as if they had done it so many times before.

When they deepened the kiss there was more nose and teeth bumping, but it didn’t and will never stop to feel right and loving. When they broke apart because of a loss of breath, they looked at each other and didn’t need any words to know what the other was feeling.

Scorpius runned his slightly shaking fingers through Albus hair and whispered affectionate “It has always been you“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of my OS  
> I really hope you enjoyed reading and that you weren't shocked by the bunch of mistakes.. (it would be really nice if you'd point me out to my mistakes)  
> -m

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed English is not my first language. I learn it in school for 5 years now but im really struggling with grammar.. So I would be really thankful if you tell me when I make terrible mistakes :)  
> But I still hope you enjoy the first chapter :)  
> -m


End file.
